


Spike's Discovery

by verucasalt123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Protectiveness, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike finds Buffy, a future Slayer, before she knows her destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is marked underage because of Spike's attraction to young, uniformed teenagers. No smut scenes here.

Spike could not believe his luck. Not only did he get here before Angel did, but he also got here before the Slayer herself even knew what her destiny was; everything the future would hold for her, and hopefully for him as well. 

And the uniforms just added a little perverted sexiness to Buffy, and to her friend Willow. Spike could feel the latent magic in the red-haired beauty, but not enough to really be sure how that would manifest. The girl likely had no idea it was there in the first place. 

The change of pace and scenery was shocking to Spike, having spent the past few years in a large European city. He always had a thing for those Catholic school uniforms, no matter the colors in the plaid, skirt-and-top combo or one piece rompers, even the shoes. These two girls had been, honest to gods, wearing white knee socks with real black and white saddle oxfords. He started feeling exceptionally turned on even before he got close enough to hear what they were saying as he was hiding in nearby trees, 

It started getting darker at an earlier hour this time of year, which was quite convenient for Spike. 

The sights and sounds got even better as he got closer. The two girls couldn’t have been older than fourteen, fifteen tops. They were walking at a slow pace, holding hands as if they’d been each other’s very best friend for a long, long time. Probably had been. 

The future-Slayer was complaining about having had to stay after school for detention. Sister Joseph Ellen reveled in forcing her students to detention for even the slightest infraction. Also, she hated what she was wearing. “They don’t allow the tiniest bit of individuality, even when it’s something stupid like today. Honestly, Willow, detention for having my ponytail held up by a ribbon? It even matched the uniform!”

Willow was fairly somber in response. “I know, I had to send my mother down here to pick up my grandma’s brooch, because it was _not in line with uniform standards_. Least my mom was cool about it, unlike the last time I got in trouble at school.”

They’d both been experimenting with very subtle ways of individualising their uniforms. Leaving a button or two undone on their shirts, taping up the hem of their skirts so they’d be just a tiny bit shorter, sometimes just rolling them over at the waist for quick correction when needed. Most of the sisters who taught there would just write a warning or give extra work if they found a too-short skirt. Sister Magdalene had an eagle eye and a committed devotion to making sure uniforms were worn correctly. Willow, Buffy and another friend had been ordered to get on their knees right there in the school hallway. Buffy, luckily, had just rolled up the waist of her skirt, so she straightened it before kneeling on the floor. Willow was the one who’d been lacking - when she got onto her knees, the hem of the skirt didn’t touch the floor, which was a very serious infraction. Unlike many of her colleagues, who would simply take off the tape and warn her not to do it again, Sister Magdalene produced a box-cutter from the many layers of her habit, and cut the hem, ruining the skirt. 

At that point, Willow had no choice but to explain to her parents what had happened, because you don’t just rip out your entire hem by accident. “I thought my mother would fall down dead that day. I got a terrible spanking and had to stay up late repairing the seams that had been cut.”

Buffy replied, “Yeah, thanks to your mom for calling mine the next day. I’ve been in these one-piece jumpers every day to lessen the chances I have to alter it.” She bumped shoulders with her friend, a smile on her face showing she wasn’t really upset with Willow about it. 

It was adorable, honestly. The girls had no clue how much their lives were about to change in a year or so. Spike had almost a primal desire to drain them both on the spot, they’d probably taste of communion wafers and bubble gum.

He knew it couldn’t be done right now, though. He’d killed two Slayers before, they were exceptionally worthy opponents. Spike’s purpose for coming here was to make a trifecta, but what challenge was it to kill a teenage girl who didn’t even know yet that she would be the chosen one fairly soon. He figured that was cheating (which he wasn’t necessarily opposed to in some situations), and wanted a _real_ opponent, like the Chinese girl and the one on the train in Manhattan. 

He’d have to bide his time. That was all right. Spike certainly wouldn’t mind seeing all the girls from Immaculate Conception school spill out of the doorway at the end of the day. And there were plenty of other snacks around to keep Drusilla and himself happy for now. He wasn’t leaving; he’d heard the rumors about Angelus (or _Angel_ as he called himself now. No way was he letting anyone get in the way of his plans. He thought he’d take the redhead as a snack before going up against the blonde one. Pretty solid pan, he thought. 

Back in their crypt right before daybreak, Dru was asleep. Soon, Spike was too, dreaming about saddle oxfords and visions of the look on the Slayer’s face when she saw her beloved friend drained of life.


End file.
